I Promise
by XxXAyakaXxX
Summary: What would happen if Axel kidnapped Roxas from the fight with Vivi... And what would happen if Roxas remembered Axel and what they used to be?


This is my first story I have ever finished, so be nice…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Axel or Roxas if I did I would be a very, very rich woman.

Hana: Yay, you finally finished!

Ayaka: Well, I would feel horrible if I didn't write a story on one of my favorite couples.

Hana: Now you have to write one about Sora and Riku, then one about Cloud and Leon, then-

Ayaka: I'm working as fast as I can…

Hana: Yeah like two words an hour. You have an attention span of a goldfish.

Ayaka: Nyeeeh! -sticks out tongue-

I Promise

"Wh-where am I?" Roxas slowly opened his eyes hoping for some clues as to where he was. When he opened them he was sorely disappointed in realizing that it would be impossible to see anything in the dark. Fully awakening, the young blonde found that his wrists were tightly secured with chains above his head.

"How the hell did I get here..." The boy furrowed his eyebrows, raking his memory trying to recall the last thing that had happened to him. He played scene after scene through his mind. 'I was fighting Vivi then,' his eyes widened realizing who had kidnapped him.

"AXEL!! WHERE ARE YOU!?! WHERE THE HELL AM I!!?? I told you  
I just wanted to stay with my friends!" Roxas glared at the empty space in front of him, struggling to free himself. But he quickly stopped, realizing that the previous battle had harmed his body more than he had expected. His arms and chest had been cut up pretty badly and his head throbbed horribly.

A door opened on the far side of the room, Axel walked in and turned on a dim light startling the younger man. The red-haired man walked slowly forward until he was a step away from the boy that was about eight years his junior.

"You bastard!" Roxas said venomously.

Axel's pale hand reached up to caress Roxas' cheek, gazing sadly down at the blonde, knowing that this was not the Roxas he had once known and loved. Tearing his face away from the hand as if on fire, Roxas' oceanic blue eye's narrowed.

"Why?!" Axel screamed, more out of sadness and frustration than anger. Axel slammed one of his fists against the wall beside the restrained blonde's head, his forehead against the other side. "Why can't you remember me?" Tears of frustration presented themselves in the corner of Axel's eyes.

Axel's voice held desperation and fear, knowing that he needed the young boy before him, to be with him, to feel whole.

"Why?"

A shiver went down Roxas' spine as Axel whispered the last part; the older man's warm lips brushing up against his ear.

Scared of his body's reaction to the brief touch, Roxas turned his fear into anger. The said man pulled at the restricting chains in a futile attempt to free himself.

"Why the-ahh..." Roxas winced in pain as one of his wounds reopened from the sudden movement.

"As reckless as always…" Axel sighed kneeling down so his head was level with Roxas' chest. Axel kissed the length of the wound lightly his tongue darting out to clean the blood that was trailing down his chest.

"What are you- oh Kami!" Roxas tried unsuccessfully, to bite back the moan that passed so easily through his lips.

Nose brushing against Roxas' lean stomach, Axel closed his eyes a pained look crossing his face.

"How can you not remember me even though your body does so well…every touch, every kiss, your body responds to it the same." Axel looked up at Roxas with sadness in is eyes for what seemed like an eternity to the blonde. He felt so confused, how could his heart ache to see this man, that he hardly knew, in so much pain.

Seeing no recollection, Axel stood abruptly fumbling to unchain the boy that had once been his best friend. "I guess this is God's way of punishing me for loving and being loved in return. He's punishing me for feeling whole, like I have a heart." His eye's filled with tears as he freed his friend quickly turning to sit on his bed on the other side of the room. "Please leave."

There was a long silence in the room only to be broken by soft footsteps. Dropping to his knees in front of Axel, Roxas buried his face in the redhead's stomach and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Show me what I forgot…Show me what was so important to me." Roxas' shoulders shook.

"Roxas?" Axel tilted the blonde's head up to see tears falling from his blue eyes. "What's wrong? Axel asked, worry laced in his voice.

"I-I don't know… the tears just slipped out. Seeing you hurting like this made my heart feel like it was breaking in two."

"Roxas, you don't have a heart…" Axel's thumb brushed away a salty tear that had pooled at the edge of Roxas' eye.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Roxas said defensively.

"But it's true you're a nobody like me. That's why we joined organization XIII…to become whole again." Axel turned, not able to look at his young lover in the eyes.

Roxas sat confused, trying to process what had just been said to him, eyes widening suddenly as he remembered everything.

"Oh god…how could I forget you Axel…I'm so sorry." Startled, the older man turned to Roxas, seeing the recognition in his eyes.

"Roxas, is it really you?" Axel cupped Roxas' face with both hands, his face merely inches from the others.

"I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't leave you."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're back now."

"I won't leave you ever again." Roxas closed the short distance between the two of them. Axel quickly gained dominance over the young boy that was wrapped up in his embrace. Axel changed their positions, so Roxas was lying on his back beneath him, his hands pinned to each side of his head.

"Promise?" Axel pulled away from the breathy teenager.

Confusion crossed the blonde's face as he tried to comprehend the question. As the said question registered in his brain he nodded his breath still short and ragged. "I promise…" Roxas forced his breathing to slow. "I promise to never leave you again."

"Good…" Axel's soft smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Because even if you wanted to after I'm through with you tonight you won't be able to walk for days…"

"Is that a promise."

Well how was it?...

If you noticed this story at some points doesn't work with KHII like when Roxas said he would never leave him and the fact that the game would cease to exist if Roxas never became Sora…but since I am the author I can change the plot for the story's sake….

Review and I shall wuv you forever


End file.
